Hate Me Till You Want Me
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: I have just realized that I have yet to do one of those two-boys-making-out and then omg-people-walk-in-on-them stories. So yeah, I think I’ll do that now. A basic NaruSasu / SasuNaru oneshot... maybe you should read it :P


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not oowwwwnnnn Naruto *___* but I have become quite obsessed with it._

_**A/N: **__I have just realized that I have yet to do one of those two-boys-making-out and then omg-people-walk-in-on-them stories.__So yeah, I think I'll do that now :]_

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, I'm here. Now why don't you say whatever the hell it is you have to say so we can both get the fuck out of here?"

"That's more than fine with me, dobe," Sasuke growled, a vein throbbing visibly on his forehead. Currently they were in an empty classroom - ah yes, the classic setting for a little SasuNaru moment. For the time being, they were at opposite sides of the room, with Naruto still standing near the door and Sasuke closer to the windows.

"What the hell is your problem anyway?" Naruto demanded. "I was just _standing_ there talking to Kiba, and you grab me away like a jealous bitch!"

"Not... jealous..." Sasuke snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto took a threatening step forward. "Well then what did you drag me in here to talk about anyway?"

Unable to resist competition, Sasuke followed suit and took a step forward of his own. "It's not important anymore, shit face. I don't even know why I attempt to put up with you."  
"Maybe it's 'cause you know you can't resist me," Naruto remarked.

Sasuke took another daring step. "You're an idiot if you even _think_ that. I could do a hell of a lot better if _you_ weren't around. I wish you'd fall off the edge of the fucking planet already."

"Yeah? You threatening me Sasuke-teme?" The fight was really heating up between them now - though their words were basically meaningless. And they kept stepping closer, too.

"Like you could take me." Smirk.

"Bring it on ass hole!" They were standing right up in each other's faces now, and Naruto was grabbing Sasuke by the front of his shirt.

From where Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura were standing just outside, there came the sounds of a loud ruckus going on in the classroom - desks and chairs knocking over, noisy exclamations from both Sasuke and Naruto. "Think we should go in there and break it up?" Kiba asked, looking a little bored. He just thought this was lame.

"T-they could... really be hurting each other," Hinata said shyly, tapping her fingers together and head bowed.

Sakura sighed heavily. She was really getting tired of Naruto and Sasuke's behavior toward one another. "Yeah I guess we should go do something," she replied, feeling exhausted. "They'll both get suspended if they're caught fighting again, and it sounds like they've already started destroying school property in there."  
Suddenly though, the sounds coming from the other room all fell eerily quiet. That was probably a bad sign. The three standing around outside shared a short, puzzled look before rushing to the door. Sakura was the one who barged in first, with Kiba at her side and Hinata trailing along behind.

{freeze frame} Naruto and Sasuke both stared at the three of them in shock, but the two boys were probably less surprised than they were. Naruto was sprawled back on the teacher's desk, his shirt hanging open as if the buttons running along its length had all been forced apart. Sasuke was leaning over him heavily, hands at each side of Naruto's body, bracing himself against the desk as their bodies pressed together. The fingers of one of Naruto's hands were buried deeply into the back of Sasuke's hair, the other hand was in an unspeakable place. The two of them were blushing brightly now.

Sakura was abruptly overcome with a severe nosebleed, Hinata passed out cold, and Kiba puked his canine guts out. =)

* * *

**END~!?**

* * *

"The hell is this?" Sasuke demanded incredulously, pushing himself away from the computer screen as if it had suddenly turned into something monstrous.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Fanfiction."

"I totally knew nothing about this," Naruto lied.

"Welcome to the internet," Ino smirked.


End file.
